Going Crazy
by Kwon Hee je
Summary: Entah Tiba' Muncul setelah nuntun MV Going Crazy – Song Ji Eun . Summary gagal ! WooXGyu Cast


Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Nam Woohyun

Kim Sunggyu

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , 21 NC , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL

Summary : Entah Tiba'' Muncul setelah nuntun MV Going Crazy – Song Ji Eun =_=

.. Happy Reading …

….

Seorang namja tengah mengepalkan tangannya erat . Ketika mata sipitnya melihat dua sosok namja yang kini tengah asik berciuman didepan matanya. Tersungging sebuah senyum kecil yang menghiasi bibir tipis nan merah menggoda miliknya . Namja itu kini hanya diam dan menatap lurus kearah dua namja yang kini masih nampak asik dengan kegiatan panas mereka tanpa mengetahui seseorang tengah menonton kegiatan mereka.

" Kau melakukannya lagi?" Tanya namja manis itu . Masih nampak asik menatap lekat tontonan panas didepannya . Seburat senyuman mengembang dibibir tipisnya . Senyum yang penuh dengan sebuah isyarat

Perlahan kepalan tangan namja itu kini mulai melemah . Mengembalikan setiap jari-jarinya terkulai lemas . Namja itu kemudian membalikkan badannya , memutuskan untuk menyudahi tontonannya dan berjalan menjauh dari sebuah ruangan milik kekasihnya .

.

.

( Sunggyu Apartement )

Seorang namja manis berambut merah kini tengah asik duduk disofa empuk nan mewahnya . Asik menatap lekat buku majalah fashionnya . Sebelum akhirnya sebuah dekapan hangat memaksa namja itu untuk menghentikan sejenak aktivitas membacanya dan kini beralih menatap sosok seorang yang memeluknya dari belakang

" Chagiya Neomu Bogoshipo" Rengek namja tampan itu sembari memeluk kekasihnya dari arah belakang. Membuat sang empunya tersenyum kecil menatap kelakuan manja kekasihnya .

" Eum . Apakah benar kau merindukanku ?" tanya namja manis itu menoleh dan tersenyum menatap wajah kekasih tampannya yang hanya mengangguk lemah sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Eum . Bogoshipoyo Gyuyie" Ucap Namja tampan itu Mesra sembari sibuk mencium leher jenjang kekasihnya

" Nado Bogoshipo" Sungyu. Namja manis itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menempelkan kedua tangannya dipipi kekasih tampannya . Menatap lekat kedalam mata hitam kekasihnya seakan ingin mencari sesuatu dan kemudian namja manis itu hanya tersenyum lebut

" Eum Woohyun-ah. Apakah kau ganti parfume eoh?" Namja manis itu kini mendekatkan wajahnya , Mengendus leher milik kekasihnya .

" Eum anni. Woohyun menggeleng lemah persis seperti anak kecil yang tengah menyembunyikan sebuah kebohongan besar

" Ini aneh . Wangi Parfume mu selalu berganti-ganti" Ucap Sunggyu yang kini menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh kekasihnya . menatap lekat kekasihnya itu sekan meminta sebuah penjelasan

" Ck. Wangi ku memang seperti ini Chagi" Eluh Woohyun yang kembali memeluk tubuh kekasih manisnya itu. Sedangkan Sunggyu hanya tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukkan Woohyun. Kekasihnya yang sudah 3 tahun ini selalu mengisi hari-harinya

" Gyuyie . Aku menginginkan mu" Bisik Woohyun tepat disamping telinga Sunggyu, Membuat sebuah senyum yang tertarik pada ujung bibir tipis Sunggyu

Woohyun perlahan menciumi lekuk leher jenjang putih milik kekasihnya itu, Seakan ingin menggoda sang empunya. Sedangkan Sunggyu yang mengerti akan jalan permainan sang kekasih kini mendongakkan kepalanya . Memberi akses kemudahan untuk Woohyun menyusuri lekuk lehernya. Memberikan setiap tanda kepemilikkannya disana .

"Um Ah . Hyunie. Sepertinya disini sempit" Eluh Sungyu ditengah desahannya. Woohyun yang mengerti akan permintaan sang kekasih akhirnya segera menggendong Sunggyu dipelukkannya . Membawa namja manis itu kedalam kamarnya. Merebahkan perlahan tubuh kekasihnya yang montok *?* itu diatas bed King Sizenya.

Sukses membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya itu, kini Woohyun segera melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi yang sempat terhenti. Namja Tampan tersebut segera menaiki bed King Size milik kekasihnya itu dan dengan segera melepaskan baju yang membalut tubuh kekasihnya. Membuat tubuh Sunggyu kini terekspos sempurna dihadapannya.

Seperti kesetanan . Woohyun dengan segera melahap nipple merah Sunggyu dengan napsu yang membabi buta. Membuat sang empunya mendesah tak tertahankan. Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir namja manis tersebut ketika merasakan sebuah rasa panas yang menjalar dari tubuhnya. Sunggyu menarik rambut kekasihnya itu ketika Woohyun mulai menggigit kecil nipple miliknya .

" Eum Ah . Ah . Woohyun" Eluhan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Sunggyu membuat kekasihnya itu menjadi semakin bersemangat untuk menjejali tubuh mulus Sunggyu

Seakan tak ingin menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama . Kini tangan Woohyun sudah sibuk membuka celana milik Sunggyu. Melepaskan celana yang dikenakan kekasihnya itu . Dan juga melepaskan celananya miliknya sendiri.

.

.

" Ah . Ah . Ah . More Hyunie" Desah Sunggyu sesekali menarik surai hitam kekasihnya . Menggeliat perlahan dan mendongakkan kepalanya menahan kenikmatan ketika Woohyun kini tengah sibuk memainkan 'milik' Sunggyu didalam mulutnya

" Ah . aku Sudah tak tahan .. eum Hyun ah" Sunggyu menggenggam erat bantal yang berada disampingnya ketika sebuah cairan putih kental keluar menyeruak dari 'miliknya' . Sedangkan Woohyun hanya menyunggingkan sebah senyuman nakal melihat wajah kekasihnya yang kini sudah memerah sempurna karena menahan hawa panan yang menjalar memenuhi tubuhnya.

Woohyun mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jarinya ketika cairan kental milik kekasihnya itu masih menempel pada bibir bawahnya.

" Hosh. Hosh. Hosh , kenapa kau diam eoh?" tanya Sunggyu tersengal-sengal. Masih mengatur kembali napasnya. Sunggyu menatap kekasihnya yang kini terlihat hanya diam dan menatap setiap lekuk tubuh indah nan mulus miliknya. Sebuah senyum nakal mengukir dibibir tebal namja tampan tersebut

" Kau sangat Sexy Gyu" Ucap Woohyun sebelum namja itu melumat bibir Sunggyu tanpa henti. Mengingat sedari tadi Woohyun belum merasakan bibir merah milik kekasihnya itu .

Sebuah Cairan kini mengalir turundari ujung bibir Sunggyu . Entah cairan milik siapa , mengingat dua namja itu kini tengah asik bercumbu dan saling menukar saliva mereka masing-masing.

" Acck .. Esshh . ah . ah" Desah Sunggyu ketika merasakan sebuah benda tumpul memasuki 'Hole'nya Membuat mata sipitnya membelalak sempurna menahan nikmat yang bercampur rasa sakit

" Ah . kau sangat nikmat Gyu" Desah Woohyun . Sedangkan kekasih manisnya itu kini hanya tersenyum simpul ketika dia sudah mulai menikmati permainan

" Eum Jinjjayo?" Tanya Sunggyu yang kini melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Woohyun. Sedangkan sang empunya hanya menggangguk memberi jawaban

" Aahhhh …." Eluhan keduanya keluar dari bibir masing-masing , ketika dua namja itu kini sudah mencapai puncaknya. Woohyun mengeluarkan pelan 'miliknya' dan segera menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh Sunggyu. Keringat mengalir dari tubuh mereka . membasahi bed yang tadinya terlihat kering.

Woohyun. Namja tampan tersebut akhirnya tertidur disamping kekasih manisnya. Ketika dia merasakan tubuhnya yang sudah terlalu lelah karena permainan panas mereka. Sedangkan namja manis itu kini terlihat bangkit perlahan dari posisi tidurnya. Namja manis itu menatap lekat kekasihnya yang kini tengah tertidur dan berpetualang dalam alam mimpinya.

Senyum sinis akhirnya terseungging pada bibir tipis Sunggyu. Namja manis itu perlahan membelai wajah tampan nan mulus milik kekasihnya itu. Wajah yang sangat tampan , yang membuat semua yeoja bahkan namja akan jatuh kedalam rayuan namja tampan itu ketika melihat wajahnya.

" Woohyun-ah othokae? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya namja manis itu mengusap lembut wajah tampan Woohyun

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada mu Chagi? Kau tau aku sangat menyukai mu. Tapi kau selalu mempermainkan perasaan ku dibelakang ku. Apakah kau kira aku tidak pernah tau kau berselingkuh dibelakang ku? Apa kau pikir aku tidak mengenali bau namja-namja yang kau tiduri?" lanjut Sunggyu tersenyum manis menatap lekat kekasihnya yang tertidur damai

" Mianhae. Keurigo Saranghae" Bisik Sunggyu tepat disamping telinga Woohyun

" anggaplah tadi itu adalah service terakhir yang aku berikan" Senyum kecil kembali tersungging pada bibir tipis namja manis itu sebelum akhirnya namja itu kembali memakai semua pakaiannya satu persatu dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

.

.

Sunggyu berjalan gontai masuk kedalam mobil sportnya . Perlahan namja itu menekan pedal gasnya dan melaju meninggalkan kota seoul yang sangat ramai. Namja itu mengendari mobilnya dengan sangat pelan. Nampak melaju meninggalkan kota seoul yang amat sangat ramai dan menuju kesuatu tempat yang amat sangat jauh dari seoul . tempat yang jauh dari keramain terpencil dan juga sepi .

Namja manis itu menatap kosong jalanan yang berada dihadapannya sembari masih sibuk mengemudikan mobil sportnya. Entah apa yang namja itu sedang pikirkan . Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kosong . Tak tersirat sedikitpun rasa sedih yang nampak dari raut wajah namja manis itu ketika dia sebenarnya telah mengetahui semuanya . Mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya , Nam Woohyun tengah berselingkuh darinya. Mungkin karena Namja manis itu sudah lelah untuk menangis. Menjadikan air matanya mengering dan hatinya kini menjadi beku karena ulah Woohyun yang selalu mengulangi perbuatannya itu.

Sunggyu menginjak rem mobilnya. Memberhentikan mobil sportnya dengan seketika ditengah jalan yang terlihat lenggang dan tak satupun mobil yang nampak lewat dijalan itu. Namja manis itu perlahan keluar dari mobil sportnya . Mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap bintang yang kini bersinar terang diatas langit.

" Eoh kau lihat bintang bersinar sangat terang , Hyunie" Ucap namja manis itu entah pada siapa , mengingat dia hanya sendiri saat ini

Sunggyu tersenyum kecil kemudian akhirnya melepaskan pandangannya pada bintang-bintang yang berada diatasnya. Namja itu kemudian berjalan menuju bagasi mobilnya. Membuaka perlahan bagasi mobilnya yang berada dibelakang. Kini senyum manis itu telah berubah menjadi sebuah senyum sinis yang tersirat pada bibirnya , ketika melihat sosok seorang namja yang kini sedang bergeliat didalam bagasinya dengan mata yang tertutup kain hitam dan juga tangan dan kakinya yang diikat erat

" Woohyun-ah Kau sudah bangun?" Bisik Sunggyu tepat ditelinga kekasihnya itu . membuat sang empunya bergidik ngeri mendengarnya

"Gyu? Gyu-ah . Apakah itu kau ?" Tanya Woohyun panic ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya

" Eum ini aku . tenanglah Chagi. Aku akan melindungi mu. Aku tak akan membuat mu terluka" Sunggyu tersenyum sinis sembari mengelus wajah tampan kekasihnya itu

"Tapi kau telah melukai hati ku Hyunie. Kau tau, kau membuat ku terluka banyak karena ulah mu. Apakah kau tak tau bahkan air mata ku kini sudah mengering karena menangisi mu" Lanjut Sunggyu

" Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak meminta maaf pada ku atas semua kesalahan mu. Apakah kau kira aku tidak tau kau berselingkuh dengan yeoja dan namja diluar sana ?" Bisik Sunggyu yang segera membuat Woohyun menjadi panic seketika. Merasakan hawa aneh menyelimutinya

" Mianhe Woohyun-ah . Ini semua salah mu yang membuatku menjadi gila karena mu. Percayalah aku mencintai mu" Sunggyu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah tampan kekasihnya itu. Mencium tipis bibir tebal Woohyun dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya menjauhkan kembali wajahnya.

" Gyu-ah . Gyu-ah .. Gyu-ah .. Kau dimana eoh? " Air keringat mengucur deras dipelipis kening namja tampan tersebut saat tak lagi mendengar suara manis sang kekasih

Sunggyu tersenyum sinis menatap kearah namja yang kini hanya menggeliat didalam bagasi mobilnya dengan keringat yang menghalir ditubuhnya. Sunggyu berjalan pelan kedalam mobilnya dan kemudian mengambil sebuah botol minuman besar . Menyiramkan isi botol itu pada tubuh kekasihnya. Seketika itu juga bau minyak tanah segera memenuhi tempat itu

"Yack . Apa yang kau perbuat eoh ? Gyu-ah apakah kau gila ! yah lepaskan aku Gyu !" Teriak Woohyun yang kini mulai panic saat bau minyak tanah tercium sangat menusuk hidung

" Nde . Aku memang gila Chagi . Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku gila karena mu? Kau yang membuat ku seperti ini. Kau yang membuat hati ku kini menjadi beku seperti es . Kau yang membuat ku tak lagi bisa menangis seperti aku yang dulu. Kau tau, air mata ku sudah kering ! bahkan ketika orang tua ku meninggal aku hanya dapat menatap datar tubuh mereka tanpa setitik air matapun yang keluar membasahi pipi ku." Ucap Sunggyu lembut sembari membelai lembut Wajah Woohyun dan sesekali mengelap keringat namja tampan itu.

" Gyu-ah . Jebal hajima ! jangan lakukan ini pada ku eoh . Aku tak akan mengulangi itu lagi aku mohon pada mu" Pinta Woohyun lirih , yang hanya mendapat sebuah jawaban dari senyum yang tersungging indah pada bibir manis Sunggyu

Sunggyu melangkahkan kakinya mundur perlahan menjauhi Woohyun dan mobil sport mewahnya. Menuangkan semua minyak tanah itu keatas aspal jalan yang hitam . Sunggyu memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantong jaket merahnya terlihat merogok sesuatu . mengambil sebuah korek api yang kini dia nyalakan . Mata sipitnya menatap lekat kobaran api kecil pada ujung korek apinya sebelum akhirnya api itu kemudian menjadi membesar ketika namja manis itu melemparkan benda itu kearah mobil sportnya yang seketika itu juga dikelilingi oleh lautan api .

Namja manis itu menatap datar mobil sport mewahnya , sebelum akhirnya dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kearah sebuah mobil sport lain yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sunggyu memasuki mobil itu dan segera duduk disamping kemudi. Sebuah Mobil yang sebenarnya sedari tadi mengikuti kemana namja manis itu pergi membawa kekasihnya yang malang.

" Kerja bagus Chagiya" Ucap seorang namja bermata elang yang duduk didepan kemudi. Tersenyum lebar sembari mengelus surai merah Sunggyu. Sedangkan sang empunya nampak masih asik menatap lekat pemandangan dengan latar merah yang berada dihadapannya. Sebuah pemandangan yang mungkin membuat semua orang akan menangis jika mengingat kekasihnya kini masih berada dalam mobil yang kini tengah terbakar hebat itu. Namun tak begitu bagi namja manis itu. Dia masih saja menatap datar kearah mobil sportnya yang terbakar tanpa sedikitpun tersirat rasa kehilangan dan rasa sedih , Wajhanya menyiratkan raut wajah yang dingin seperti ice sama seperti namja yang kini duduk disampingnya

"Myungsoo-ah . Kajja kita pergi" Ucap Sunggyu datar tanpa menoleh kearah sang pemilik nama

"Arraseo Chagii. Seperti keinginan mu" Namja tampan bernama Myungsoo tersebut dengan segera memberhentikan aktivitasnya mengelus surai merah Sunggyu dan dengan segera menginjakkan pedal gasnya full . Memutar kemudinya dan pergi meninggalkan sebuah pemandangan mengiris hati dibelakangnya. Sebuah jeritan seseorang terdengar sebelum mobil itu tiba-tiba meledak dengan kerasnya.

_THE END _

Ngahahahhaha .. *Kabur duluan bareng Himchan sebelum ditimpuk *

Mian FF Gaje Abal gag jelas . =_= … Mian *BOW*


End file.
